


Lemon Boy

by Oliver_Is_Tired



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Song: Lemon Boy (Cavetown)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Is_Tired/pseuds/Oliver_Is_Tired
Summary: Mega goes to a new college thats it
Relationships: Jacob | Zelk/MegaPVP (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Lemon Boy

Mega sighed as he looked at his new college. They didn't enjoy having to move from Canada all the way to America, but his mom insisted they went. So here he is.

They walked inside and looked around for where he could find out where their dorm. 

He stood there looking around until a taller boy walked over "Do you need help finding something?" 

Mega nodded 

"What do you need help finding? It's my second year here so I know where everything is" The brunette smiled

"Uh...the place where I can find my dorm room" Mega mumbled

"Ah, they moved it recently my boyfriend should know where it is- hold on I'll find him" 

Mega nodded as the other boy ran off to find his boyfriend 

Mega stood there playing with their scarf until the other boy came back with a shorter male. 

"This is Alex, he can help you find it- uh bye Alex I gotta get to class," The taller of the three said before kissing Alex on the cheek

"Bye Darryl, love you"

"Love you too- good luck on finding your dorm! Hopefully, you have a cool roommate" Was all Darryl said before he ran off

Alex turned back around to face Mega "Alright, follow me dude- or chick- or what are your pronouns? I don't wanna misgender you"

Mega smiled no one really asked him that "uh..he/they" 

Alex nodded "Okay cool mine is he/him, this school is very acceptive about that stuff, most of us are gay so don't worry you can be yourself anyways- let's go"

Mega smiled and followed him. Their old school wasn't accepting of that kind of thing, then again he did grow up in a shady part of Canada 

Before Mega knew it they were there 

"Alex- you already know your dorm. You've gotten it changed twice to be roommates with Darryl Noveschosch." The person said 

"No, I'm not here for me. We have a new student and they don't know where their dorm is. Could you tell him?" 

The lady smiled and nodded "I'll have to ask you a few questions first, is that okay?"

Mega nodded 

"Okay, first. What's your name? No not your birth name, unless you go by that."

"Uh...I'm not sure what my birth name is. My moms always called me Mega" 

She nodded "That's okay, now- Alex go to class" 

Alex groaned "Finnnnnnnne, bye Mega- wish you luck with getting your roommate" Was all he said before he walked away 

"Okay, I think I have your dorm key right here- you've been assigned one already, room 405," She said before she handed him a key 

Mega looked at the key in their hands before he walked off she stopped them 

"Now, a lot of people give me noise complaints about room 404. A couple go at it like rabbits all the time, we don't know how to stop them but just a warning, you have a roommate his name is Jacob but he goes by Zelk, He's very energetic, anyway that's all. Welcome to college"

Mega smiled and walked off to find their dorm. 

He had a slight feeling they would like his new college.


End file.
